Nuevo integrante de la division zero
by 121212XD
Summary: (Hiatus) Ichigo y Giselle Gewelle. De 121212XD. No soy dueño de bleach ni de sus personajes, por que si lo fuese rukia estaria con renji
1. Aclaraciones

**Aca les traigo este fanfic, que ya habia dicho que iba a publicar, en el que estan Ichigo y Giselle como pareja. es una union de la que nadie habia escrito antes, asi que bueno que lo disfruten y comenten la historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_**pensamiento**_

_**pensamiento en vos alta**_

**GRITO**

**vos normal.**


	2. Prologo

**Nuevo integrante de la division cero**

** o**

** ichizelle**

**NOTA: Leer si es fan del ichiruki o del ichihime.(fuck in con el corrector ortografico)**

* * *

**Palacio de las telas**

"y bien?" Le dijo Shutara observando el traje de ichigo "te gusta?"

"por supuesto que me gusta, tu tienes talento en esto" decía ichigo luciendo su nuevo atuendo.

La guerra contra los Quincys ya había llegado hasta su fin y obviamente ichigo tuvo que convertirse en un miembro de la División Zero por que no podía regresar temporalmente.

A el se le fue otorgada una "ciudad castillo" como recompensa por haber aceptado ser un miembro de esta división junto con todo un pelotón de soldados qué formaba parte de su Subdivisión.

"gracias" le respondió ella a su piropo, con un cierto rubor en su rostro "te tendré listo una docena de ellos para hoy"

"wow, espero poder trabajar al ritmo que tienen ustedes dentro de poco" le dijo el.

"no te preocupes, eso es algo rápido, ahora solo debes pensar en entrenar tus tropas"

"gracias, pero me parece que eso va a costar mas" decía el mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de el palacio "nos veremos pronto"

"adiós"

Ichigo se encontraba a punto de saltar hasta su castillo cuando es interceptado por una persona con gafas.

"ichigooo" le dijo Oetsuu acercándose a el

"si, que necesitas?" dijo el con animo de saltar por el borde.

"quería avisarte qué hemos encontrado a un steern ritter con vida"

"qué has dicho!?"

"lo qué has oído" decía el mientras se quitaba las gafas "pensé que seria bueno decírtelo"

"tengo que verlo ahora"

* * *

**Entrada del palacio de las comidas**

"esta entero?" Le pregunta ichigo a su acompañante mientras corrían hacia su objetivo.

"si, pues la capturamos ilesa, y le colocamos un sello qué sella su habitación especial" le responde el.

" ' ilesa? ', significa que es una mujer?" Le pregunta el con dudas

"sip y no esta nada mal"

"oye, yo no tengo eso en mente todo el tiempo igual que tu"

"como sea... Esta junto con Kirio tras esa puerta" le replica el deteniéndose frente a esta.

"qué esta haciendo con ella?" Le responde imitando su postura.

"Kirio esta curando sus heridas"

* * *

**Palacio de las comidas**

Las puertas del gran castillo se abrieron, ichigo y Oetsuu al entrar localizaron rápidamente a Kirio sentada en el borde de una banqueta y junto a ella el reconoció a una chica adolescente de cabello azul hasta la cintura con la qué ya había peleando anteriormente.

"es esa que esta ahi?"

"ah" dice ella "asi que ya llegaron"

"eres tu!" Exclama Giselle al reconocer a ichigo.

"ustedes ya se conocían de antes?" Dice Oetsuu

"yo ya tuve el placer de encontrarme con ella antes" le responde el.

"era de esperarse eso" dice Kirio.

"bueno, hay que decidir quién se va a encargar de ella en la próxima reunión de la División Zero"

"eso es fácil" dice ichigo "yo mismo lo hare"

"estas seguro de eso?" dice Oetsuu levantando la mirada al igual que los demás "ya sabemos del asunto qué tu tienes con los Quincy"

"no te preocupes" le responde el "es una oportunidad qué voy a aprovechar para acostumbrarme al ritmo de ustedes"

"no soy tu hermana, asique si piensas que puedes te vamos dejar intentarlo"

"Ehh!?" Dice Giselle quejándose "tengo que ser un objeto de negociación ahora?"

"solo por el momento" le dice Hikifune.

"solamente... Hasta que sepamos si eres alguien de confianza para tener entre nosotros... " le responde Oetsuu abalanzándose sobre ella.

"eso es lo que me toca a mi ahora?" Dice ichigo cruzándose de brazos en frente de ella.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"quieres recordarme por que te estamos yendo de esta forma al castillo?" dice ichigo saltando por los edificios con la chica zombi en sus brazos.

"por mi sello y tambien me lastime la espalda y no puedo hacer park our"

"eso es una excusa" le replica el.

"no estoy mintiendo!, uno de esos capitanes me golpeo muy fuerte con su espada" se refunfuña Giselle.

"quizá si hubieses pasado mas tiempo entrenando y menos haciendo que otros peleasen por ti no te habría pasado" le recalca el mientras entran al palacio por una gran ventana.

"te ves tan adorable cuando insultas a alguien" respondiéndole a lo que dijo mientras le saca la lengua y se pone los dedos en su boca para hacerle una burla.

"Sáquese" le dice sacándole los brazos y asiendo qué ella se caiga de lleno.

"Agh" dice junto con un gemido agudo.

"bueno, ve a tu habitación a descansar, ya qué mañana vamos a tener que trabajar muy duro..." ichigo va caminando hacia la entrada "...por qué va a ser mejor qué te prepares por qué a partir de ahora vas a entrenar tanto qué no vas a tener qué usar tu habilidad especial" dice ichigo antes de darse la vuelta y ver a su pequeña estudiante acostada en el suelo sollozando con su mano derecha sobre la cadera.

"ah, no me digas que..."

"te dige qué no estaba mintiendo!"

* * *

**Quizás es un poco corto para ser un prólogo, pero si lo hago muy largo voy a tener qué escribir todos los capítulos igual de largos.**

**Bueno, en este fic, yo voy a escribir a un ichigo qué sea un poco más rencoroso con los Quincy y a Giselle va a ser un poco más seria de vez en cuando.**

**12-XD**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Nuevo integrante de la division cero**

** o**

** ichizelle**

**NOTA: RENJIRUKI AL PODER (MM... si se hiciera uuna fanfic ichigoxrukiaxcandice en el capitulo 1 habria muchos comentarios si la trama esta buena).**

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

El nuevo integrante de la división cero se encontraba caminando por un pasillo muy ancho junto con su pequeña asistente.

"Vamos... Camina" Le dice ichigo a Giselle que tenia un collar alrededor del cuello del qué el jalaba con una cuerda.

"Ok! Pero no tires tanto!" Le replicó ella.

"Bueno, esta bien, pero al menos intenta seguirme el paso"

"adonde vamos?" Le pregunta.

"Hoy nos toca hacer la limpieza del castillo... Y tu tienes que hacer un poco de trabajo pesado"

"Aaaaayy, que malote qué eres!" Le dice ella poniendo sus dos dedos señaladores en su pera y frunciendo el seño.

* * *

**Salón principal**

"Que es lo qué tengo que hacer yo?" Le preguntaba ella, ahora con la cabeza apoyada sobre su puño cerrado.

"Ves eso que esta ahí?" Dice el señalando una pila de espadas en un rincón que asemejaban a la de ichigo.

"Ehh, si" Dijo ella un poco asustada.

"Ve ahora y lústralas a todas" Le dijo con el seño fruncido.

"Eso no es tan tan difícil de hacer" Dijo mientras iba corriendo hasta donde estaban esas espadas.

"espera un segundo!" Dijo antes de tirar fuertemente de la soga.

"a-ah-aah dolió un poquito" Gemía ella parándose sobre si misma.

"Vas a lustrarlas a todas usando nada más que tus dedos señaladores" Le explica el.

"Qué!? Eso es imposible!"

"No lo es" decía mientras le alcanzaba un pequeño pañuelo.

"P-pero voy a estar dias, ichigo"

"Yo regresare de revisar a las tropas que me fueron otorgadas, y para cuando vuelva quiero que tengas una docena lista"

"Okey _Bobo_"

"Que dijiste?"

"Yo no he dicho nada"

"Lo que sea... Para asegurarme de que no hagas trampa hr traído a un soldado real para que te vigile mientras lo haces" Dice mientras deja entrar a este por la puerta.

"Te recuerdo que yo no soy tu perrito" Le dice mirándolo fijamente "Yo sigo siendo igual qué tu" Con un tono sombrío.

"No se preocupe señor, yo me encargo de ella" Le dice el soldado.

"Gracias" Le dice entregándole la cuerda de la chica.

"Es un honor" Le responde ese soldado.

* * *

**Un rato mas tarde**

"Aaaaaaaah" debía Giselle rascándose la cabeza usando ambas manos "Estoy muy cansada!"

"Han pasado solamente veinte minutos" Le dice su vigilante.

"Es que no tiene sentido hacer esto con solo dos dedos" Dice ella mientras una figura de complexión delgada entraba sigilosamente por la ventana.

"SOLDADO... FIR-ME"

"A la orden Señorita Shutara" Dice el respondiéndole a la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo.

"Ehh...?" Gime Giselle dándose vuelta lentamente "Hola"

"Hola...¿Que estas asiendo con esas espadas?" Le pregunta con curiosidad.

"El hombre cabeza de naranja me tortura con este raro trabajo"

"ah bueno, será mejor que yo te supervisé" Le dice Shutara "Soldado ya puede retírarse"

"Ok" Dice el saliendo por la ventana.

* * *

**Escena retrospectiva **

"Asi qué asi es no?" Le dice Giselle sentada en una espada junto con Shutara.

"Si, asi es..." le responde ella "...Ichigo tiene un odio sin argumentacion contra los Quincy"

"Eso es algo terrible..."

"Asi lo creo, el ya no confía más en ellos, con excepción de su amigo compañero Ishida"

"...para mi, el me trata como si fuese su esclava"

"Confió en que puedas ayudarlo a que lo supere, y que puedan volverse buenos amigos" Le explica ella.

"Ni que fuese algo tan sencillo!" Le contesta.

"lo se, lo se, no te preocupes que yo te brindare mi ayuda cuando lo requieras"

"Gracias" Le decía extendiéndole su mano con una sonrisa una sonrisa.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde qué el se había ido, el se dirigía corriendo a gran velocidad a través del pasillo que ya había recorrido antes con Giselle.

_"__Me pregunto que es lo que habrá hecho 'esa' con una tarea tan simple como es limpiar unas cuantas espadas__" _Pensaba el en vos alta dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba.

El pensaba eso por qué mientras revisaba a sus soldados había visto que el que había dejado vigilando a Gigi había regresado inexplicablemente hasta donde estaban el resto de las tropas.

El entro a la habitación de las armas, y observo a las dos mujeres conversando, sentadas sobre el montículo de espadas gigantes.

"Qué es lo que están asiendo?" Les pregunta señalando ambas.

"Un receso para almorzar" Le contesta Shutara.

"Una huelga" Le contesta Giselle.

* * *

**Castillo de Ichigo**

El se encontraba caminando por el largo corredor hacia donde el presidía, mientras caminaba iba arrastrando con sigo a Giselle de una pierna.

"Bueno, ahora vamos a descansar y mañana haremos lo mismo que hoy"

"Aaaaaaaah" Dice ella abriendo mucho la boca.

"Qué te sucede ahora?" El le pregunta.

"Que aburrido, por que es que tenemos que hacer lo mismo todos los días?"

"por qué es nuestro trabajo"

"Okey bobo"

"Oye! Tu todavía sigues siendo mi subordinada, asique trátame con mas respeto!"

"Esta bien, esta bien... Señor Bobo"

"Lo que sea, ya esta mejor tu espalda?"

"Si! Desde que me sumergí en esa super fuente me siento de maravilla" Dice ella mientras salta hacia los hombros de Ichigo.

"Qué bien por que mañana vamos a trabajar el doble de lo de hoy"

"Ufffaaa... Espera..."

"Que?"

"Tu te estabas preocupando por mi o fue solo mi imaginación?" Le pregunta ella con cierto color rojo en su rostro.

"Queee!? No solo era una simple pregunta!" dice el imitando su rubor.

* * *

**Acá ya esta el primer capitulo de la FanFic.**

**Disculpen un poco la demora, es que me olvide publicarlo, es decir, ya lo tenia listo pero lo habia olvidado.**

**Quiero aclarar que esto no es yaoi, Giselle es mujer en el manga, todos piensan que no lo es por que Yumichima lo dijo una ves, pero Kurotsuchi dijo muchas veces que es mujer y parece que nadie se dio cuenta.**

**Voy a intentar centrar por ahora la relación de chigo y Giselle (ichizelle), y después va a ser con los otros personajes.**

**12-XD**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Nuevo integrante de la division zero**

**o**

**ichizelle**

**Nota: Yaaayyy...**

* * *

**Castillo de Ichigo**

"...(gemido)..." Giselle se encontraba durmiendo muy placentera menté en su habitación, cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y rápidamente golpeando contra la pared . oyo un ruido muy fuerte "waaaaaaaaa..!" Grito ella tirando su almohada al aire y mirando al Nuevo integrante de la división cero.

"ya era hora de que te levantarás ex sternn ritter!" Le dice a ella.

"Que mierda te sucede?... No son siquiera las cuatro de la mañana!" Dice arrojándole su reloj despertador

"Eso no es lo importante,..."

"por supuesto que lo es!" Le dice ella parándose.

...ahora hay mucho trabajo que hacer y ya hay que empezar"

"Tengo alguna opción?" Dice con una vos más calmada y con el ceño fruncido.

"No, y si quieres volver a tu habitación a dormir va a ser mejor que acabemos con esto lo mas rápido posible" Le replica el.

"Ok" dijo yendo donde estaba el, con su pijama de calaveras puesto**(es un pijama de camisa y pantalón, como el de la hermana de ichigo, pervertidos)**.

* * *

**Antesala**

"Camina más rápido" Le dice a Giselle.

"Voy lo mas rápido que puedo" le contesta "todavía me siento bastante fatigada"

"Fatigada por qué?, ayer no hicimos nada realmente"

"me siento fatigada por qué un loco cabeza de fresa me despertó a las cuatro de la mañana"

"Qué carácter... Yo en casa hacia eso cada dia"

"En fin... A donde vamos?" Le pregunta ella.

"Ya veras, toma mi mano para qué pueda usar con los dos"

"Entendido jefe!" Decía ella con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

* * *

**Pasillo real**

"Hacia donde nos dirigimos?" Le pregunto Giselle fuertemente aferrada a su brazo.

"Eso no te incumbe ahora" Le contesta Ichigo.

"Esa mala actitud esta un poco de mas, diría" Contesta ella frunciendo el seño y mordiendo la punta de su dedo "Deberías pensar en arreglar eso"

"Cállate, yo no tengo por que hacerle caso a una ex stern ritter que manipula a la gente!" Le dice Ichigo parando para contestarle

"ah si!?" Le replica ella igualando su tono de voz "Pues, entonces por que debería obedecer a alguien como tu que acaba con sus enemigos sin preguntarle si tiene otra opción más que luchar!" Le dice después de haberse soltado de su agarré.

"Es mentira! Yo siempre les pregunto a los demás eso"

"Yo no he escuchado que ni una vez me preguntasen nada de eso ami!"

"Quizá no lo merecían tu y tus amigas!"

"Merezco una disculpa!"

"Una disculpa por que?"

"Por no haberme preguntando si quería pelear o no! Por eso!"

"Yo no te puedo a disculpar!"

"Por que no(#)?"

"Ahhhg, podemos simplemente parar de discutir solo por estupideces y volver al trabajo? Y seguir discutiendo luego" Le pregunta Ichigo ya hartado.

"Okey... Pero aun no he terminado contigo"

"Lo que sea" Le contesta a ella "Toma mi brazo de nuevo"

"Esta bien" tomando el mismo rubor del principio.

[gonzallo91] "Vamos, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo en esta discusión estupida" Dice mientras se pone en pose para el shumpo.

"Y a donde vamos?" Dice ella con una pequeña risa disimulada.

"AAAAAAAAH"

* * *

**Armario principal **

"Qué es este lugar?" Dice Giselle adelantándose y poniendo su mano derecha a la altura de su frente.

"Este es el armario principal, donde se almacenan las cosas del castillo" explicaba ichigo.

"Ah" decía ella rascándose debajo de su boca "Y...que hacemos aquí?"

"Quítate la ropa"

"Que dijites!?" Decía ella exaltada y poniendo su rostro completamente rojizo.

"Mm... Yo me daré vuelta para que te pongas aquel uniforme que esta por alli" decía ichigo mientras señalaba el vestido que se encontraba sobre una caja cercana.

"Yaaaaayyy" dijo ella con los ojos brillantes y tambien dando un pequeño salto en una pierna "Eso significa que ichi y yo nos vestiremos igual!" Mientras se quitaba rápidamente su ropa de dormir.

"Si, como eres mi asistente nos tendremos que vestir parecido" Le explica cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda a la chica para que se mudara de ropa.

El armario principal no era solo un deposito real, sino que también es [gonzallo92] un lugar donde los guardias reales dejaban sus posesiones innecesarias. Había uno en cada castillo real.

"Apresúrate" Le dice a la chica "aun debemos repartir el resto de los uniformes a la guarnición"

"oye" Le responde "tienes que darle tiempo de mudarse de ropa a una chica"

"S-si claro supongo" el recordaba a Rukia haberle dicho esa frase una vez mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Que te pasa?" Dijo ella deteniéndose para hablarle.

"No, nada" dijo.

"Aquí esta... Taraaaa" enseñándole su atuendo que se componía por unas botas de soldado real, unas medias negras largas, una falda azul y negra hasta la mitad de las rodillas , y un suéter del mismo color con las mangas y el cuello recubiertas con lana gruesa "te gusta?" Dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

Ichigo tardo en responder por que se quedo observándola "Te queda bastante bien"

"Gracias! Aunque se siente muy parecido a mi otro vestido" Dijo mientras se acomodaba el busto.

"Shutara tuvo que hacerlo a partir de tu anterior uniforme para que no pierdas tiempo en acostumbrarte a uno diferente" Le dice ichigo, aun un poco atontado por el vestuario de Giselle.

"mm... Esta bien"

"Vamos que hay cosas que hacer" habla mientras habré la puerta del lugar dejando entrar una fuerte luz.

* * *

**Esa noche...**

.

.

.

"...(gemido)..." Giselle se levanto y se sentó sobre si misma en la cama _"había sido solo un sueño" _muchas cosas pasaban en su cabeza en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sudada en el pijama, había soñado con el Silbent y con ella peleando contra Juga Bach.

Ella miro a un lado y vio el reloj despertador que indicaba que eran pasadas de la medianoche, había pasado solo treinta minutos desde que se había dormido.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente...**

Giselle y el Nuevo integrante de la División Zero se encontraban caminando hacia el palacio de las comidas para el desayuno.

"Que te sucede ahora?" Dice ichigo sorprendiendo a su acompañante que estaba caminando a ritmo a su lado.

"eh..?" Le responde ella casi sin voltear "a mi no me pasa nada, si alguien esta actuando extraño debes ser tu"

"Si claro" dice el frunciendo el seño "Solo mencionaba que es raro la forma en que caminas y tu rostro todo rojo"

"Que!?" Dice ella cubriéndose la cara con sus manos y mangas.

"Y tambien que se te cae el sudor de la cara" Dijo mientras que la chica se frotaba el rostro con sus mangas.

"De que estas hablando?" Dice reincorporado su postura de repente y poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior "yo estoy perfectamente bien"

"Lo que sea... Mientras puedas mantenerte en pie vamos a seguir trabajando" decía el reprochándole.

"Que insensible que eres!" Decía ella enseñándole la lengua con el seño muy fruncido "todos tenemos un limite al qué debemos responder!"

"Yo he peleado estando mucho mas cansado" Le reprochaba "Aparte no hemos echo nada aun, no hay razón para estar cansado"

Ella se limito solo a mirarlo de una manera filosa y cansada mientras reincorporaban el paso que tenían al principio.

"Como sea..." Dijo Ichigo dándole la espalda a la chica " es normal que te canses rápido si aun te estas recuperando de tu pequeño enfrentamiento" decía en un tono sarcástico.

"Tu!...como lo sabes?" Le pregunto.

"Kirio me dijo que tu y esa otra chica intentaron matar a ese súper juga Bach sin armas"

"..." Mientras se tocaba la barbilla con sus dos primeros dedos "Me pregunto como estarán Lili y el resto"

"que estas murmurando?"

"Nada"

"Por cierto..."

"Por cierto ...¿Qué?"

"POR CIERTO... que fueron todos esos gemidos y gritos que salieron de tu habitación anoche?

"No tengo idea de lo qué estes hablando"

* * *

**Palacio de las comidas**

El nuevo integrante de la división Zero y su asistente entraron en el castillo, en el que parcia haber mucho movimiento de los soldados reales.

"Tu quédate ahí y yo traeré nuestra comida" le dijo el señalando un asiento que daba a la mesa.

"okeei" asentando de una manera irregular mientras que el otro se iba hacia la cocina por el alimento.

"Ufffff... Que cansancio, no logre dormír nada durante la noche" decía dejando caer su cabeza y sus brazos sobre la mesa.

"Eso es algo que se resuelve fácil" le dijo un soldado cercano "solo se necesita un buen vaso de te real"

"Tu crees?" Le respondió dejando salir un ojo por entre medio de su cabello.

"Le funciona a los demás miembros de la división Zero, esta hecho con una hierba especial"

"Ah, ya veo" dijo antes de apoyar todo su rostro en la superficie de la mesa.

"Debo retirarme" dijo el soldado mientras veía al nuevo integrante de la división Zero regresar.

"Nos vemos" dijo Giselle sin levantarse.

"Aquí tienes" le dijo el enseñándole el gran plato de comida que trajo "no podemos demorar mucho en comer ya que hoy vamos a tener qué trabajar aun mas como ayer"

"Yupi" dijo dando una sonrisa fingida y levantando su brazo derecho pero manteniendo el resto de su cuerpo contra la mesa "oye ichigo, tengo una pregunta"

"cual es?"

"Cuando Lil y los otros Quincys se recuperen tambien tendrán que hacer lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo ahora?"

"Si quizá"

"Que bien!" Mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la baba de la cara _"Ya no voy a estar sola para hacer que no odie a los Quincy"_

"Dijiste algo?"

"Si, dije que quiero mas pan si no te es una molestia"

* * *

**Cap 2 **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pude haber hecho la discusión un poco mas larga pero preferí no hacerlo y ponerlo en lo otro capitulo, hasta la próxima.**

**Ese "Yaaaaayyy" fue raro.**

**Dejen de mirarme asi en el publico...**

**12-XD**


End file.
